making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Martinez
Confessionals Total: 5 (T20th most, Season 4) Season 4 (4.3) * [About being seated at the first meeting by how they scored at auditions] I definitely want to get out of the front row, but I know I have a lot to learn. I’m going to study every night. And try to prove to them that I can be here. * To keep my spot on the squad right now, I know that I need to just hit everything more strong. (4.6) * I am a little nervous. But once I’m posing and music is on, I’m sure I’ll be a lot more comfortable. * I am really nervous that tonight is a cut night. That it is a possibility for me going home. * cut, flashbacks playing Once I got into this whole program, I really became in love with being a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. But I learned so much. The girls are so great, but since I didn’t make it, I know there’s better things out there for me. And I’ll see where it takes me. Commentary Season 4 (4.5) * is trying to figure out a look When you went here, there was a moment when she got cute. – K * The most challenging makeover today was Megan Martinez. I think we achieved probably 80%. – Rainer (4.6) * shoot Her waist looks great. Her lips look stiff. She can’t smile. She can’t show her teeth. – K * Megan, we kind of had a challenge with trying to take great pictures of her. She is not as glamorous as I would like the poster girl for a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader to be. – K * shoot Uh-uh, no. – K * Do you see how muddy Megan’s face looked just then? – J/ I am looking at old notes about muddy. – K/ Muddy, muddy, muddy. How many lessons can we give her on makeup? – J * I think Megan Martinez has some stronger moments than others. Our is going to be a little bit of a challenge for her because it’s just a different style of dance requires more power than technique. – K Office Visits Season 4 (4.6) * of three Kelli asks her how she feels there as a performer. Megan says great – she’s learned a lot and it’s a lot of fun. It’s very different from senior dance, but she likes it a lot. Kelli says here’s where they are, and she wishes there was a different way of communicating this, but there isn’t. Her dance at auditions exhibited one of the most beautiful interpretations of dance she thinks she’s ever seen in the auditions. But here she seems to fade and lacks the power and pizzazz. Megan says that’s a little hard to hear, and that she’s been trying. Kelli says they’ve experimented with wowing up her look and given her some feedback to loosen up, power up. And they still haven’t seen it. And what’s difficult about this is that technically, she is probably the best dancer in the room. As difficult as it is to say this and for her to hear, tonight will be her last night. That’s the unfortunate place where they are. She’s a beautiful dancer. Megan thanks them and says they know what’s best. End of Journey Season 4 (4.6) * Cut from training camp during her first office visit (6th of 10 to leave training camp) Other Season 4 (4.5) * Makeover glamour shot (before and after from dirty blonde to more brown) Misc. * Megan should not be confused with the similarly named Margaret Martinez, who, coincidentally, is also a lower visibility training camp candidate in Season 4 that is cut during her first office visit in the same episode as Megan. Margaret is a brunette, and Megan has blondish hair. Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC